


TGS Drabble Collection

by ashenpages



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: I write daily drabbles, and these are all of the TGS ones I've made so far. They're all sfw, and I update whenever I can. Each chapter is a different drabble, there is no continuity or timeline. Enjoy!





	1. Tea or Coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was completely inspired by one of those "which do you think they'd like better?" conversations you have with friends about your favorite characters. I think Hyde would like overly sweet tea and that Jekyll is addicted to coffee.

Rachel was in the kitchen, making tea. It may have seemed like an absurd time for tea to someone else, what with it being just past 1 am, but she knew a certain someone would come waltzing in soon, tired from his night on the town, and would want nothing more than a cup of overly sweet tea with everything in it.

What could she do? That was Mr. Hyde for you.

And then there was Dr. Jekyll. She’d never seen anyone drink as much coffee as he did–though she often wondered if it was for the energy boost or because he actually liked the stuff.

Either way, she supposed she should be pleased that both of them drank something other than booze. That in itself was a blessing.

She heard the back door slam, and pulled the kettle from the fire. “How many cubes of sugar tonight?” she called down the hall.  
Hyde slunk into view and grinned like a maniac. “Just leave the box.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	2. A Dangerous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Jekyll and Hyde tied in the twitter poll, so I guess I have to put them both in today’s drabble! Enjoy some fluff!
> 
> (Also, yes, the title is a pun of off the song from the Jekyll and Hyde Muscial)
> 
> (I’m sure you’ve all noticed by now I use the first name of whichever person currently controls the body as well, so understand that to onlookers, Henry is just by himself moving one half of a chess set around on a blank board. Hyde, of course, probably has his own terrifyingly evil™ set of pieces he designed himself. I like to think he has the bad taste of Edward Elric in that respect sometimes)

“Are you sure that’s a wise move, doctor?”

Henry held his bishop between thumb and forefinger and gave Hyde a scathing look. “Just because you’re losing is no reason to go around second guessing the competition.” Henry put his bishop down and gestured to the board. “Your move.”

Hyde scoffed and took Henry’s bishop with his queen. “Just trying to save you a piece, doctor. Winning’s no fun when you don’t actually put up a fight.”

Henry repressed a smile and studied the board, calculating. Hyde had sprung the most tempting of his traps, so now the question was really about the quickest and most ruthless road to victory. Hyde had a point, though. The game did rather lose its appeal when one’s opponent wasn’t putting up a fight. Fortunately for Henry, the game had other uses–like keeping Hyde occupied. Besides, so long as Hyde thought he was winning, it was still rather a pleasant exercise for Henry. Kept his wits sharp for real games against Lanyon, too.

One of these days he would beat the smug, chubby cheeked king of chess. One of these days.

“Just as you say,” Henry said, taking Hyde’s queen with his knight. “Check.”

Hyde went fuzzy around the edges as his temper flared. Henry’s knight was quickly obliterated by his rook, and the game went quickly from there–Henry springing his traps as Hyde reacted to each new assault on his forces, until…

“And that’s mate,” Jekyll said, pushing the unassuming pawn he’d had in the middle of the board from the start up a square, effectively cutting off the last of Hyde’s King’s escape routes. He smiled across the board at his alter ego, so pleased with himself he was sure he would sparkle if he could manipulate the air around him like Hyde did in his phantom form. “Care for another round?”

Hyde overturned the board with a flip of his hand. “Go torture yourself with paperwork or something!” He plunged into the mirror across the room and turned up his nose at Henry. “I don’t want to play with cheaters, anyway. Ruins the whole game.” Then he dispersed.

Henry shook his head smugly and gathered up his pieces. Strong accusations from someone who was constantly trying to summon more pieces to the board. But no matter, he’d gotten rather used to accounting for Hyde’s having two queens in the span of one match.

For someone who knew all of Henry’s deepest fears, Hyde wasn’t any good at using that talent to win at chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	3. I Hate Most People

Hyde…

Lanyon hated that name every time it rolled off Henry’s tongue.

He’d never met the man himself. Edward Hyde was an elusive man at best, a phantom at worst. Either way, the almost intimate way his name sounded in Jekyll’s mouth was irritating. Lanyon was Jekyll’s closest companion. That was the way it had been since university. It was the way he intended things to stay – no matter the relations between Jekyll and Hyde.

Maybe that was why Lanyon offered Hyde up so quickly as a sacrificial lamb. Maybe that was why he hated him just a little, even though he’d never met him. Maybe that was why, when he heard that Henry was still looking for Hyde on the sly, he bristled and yelled in the hallway. And perhaps, that was why he stood in Rachel’s kitchen now, offering his help to find the suddenly absent man.

If he could just find him, Lanyon could finally hate him for real. If he could just see the man, and know him to be as detestable as he imagined, then the way he felt would be justified and reasonable – and then he could quell these irrational thoughts of jealousy that a phantom made him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	4. Beauty in the Streets of London

She was the most beautiful thing that Edward had ever seen…

Shiny, ebony fur covering her lithe body, sparkling green eyes almost as luminous as his, teeth as sharp and white as the crescent moon, and…the most adorable little paw pads in existence!

She purred in his arms as he manipulated her elegant paw, perched safe and dry on the roof of one of the lower quarter’s homes. They hid in the shadow of a taller building, sheltered by the overhang of its roof, as the sudden summer shower fell around them.

“Don’t worry, my lovely,” Edward said, tucking the cat more securely into the warm wool of his cloak. “I’ll keep you warm and dry, even if the rain should fall all night.”

The cat meowed and licked the tips of Edward’s fingers with her rough tongue before butting her hand back into his hand. Edward cackled merrily and stroked her ears. What a confident, matronly girl. She certainly wasn’t bothered about telling him what she wanted. Edward could appreciate that in a lady. Especially one as elegant and graceful as her.

 _You’re not bringing her home with us_ , Jekyll said, a fuzzy shadow on the wall.

“Of course not,” Edward answered, brushing the fine fur of the cat’s ankle with a fingertip. “She’s far too independent for that. And you’d just step on her tail in all your rushing about doing ‘business.’” He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. “Hardly the life for a beauty like her.”

The cat meowed again, this time more insistently, and clawed at Edward’s sleeve, tugging his hand back down to her head. Edward laughed and obliged her with more pats.

“No,” he said musingly. “Ones like her need to run wild and free.” Just like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	5. Extra Strength Concoction

Of all of the things that Rachel had walked in on Dr. Jekyll doing in the span of her employment at the society, this was by far both the most surprising and the least surprising thing she’d witnessed.

On one end of his work table, the usual chemistry set sat, bubbling away merrily. On the other, was a bag of the finest (and supposedly strongest) coffee beans on the market.

Rachel sighed and leaned against the door jam. “Doctor Jay, what are you doing?”

Jekyll made a quizzical noise, as if he weren’t quite listening. Rachel rolled her eyes. He never paid attention when he was fiddling with his chemistry tools. Rachel sighed again and marched across the room, spinning her knife up from where it rested at her side. She caught the edge of the coffee bean bag with the tip, and then held them between Jekyll’s face and the vial he was currently examining.

Jekyll immediately flinched back, nearly dropping the vial in his hand. “What the devil do you think you’re – oh. Rachel.” The man’s stormy expression changed instantly into a sparkling smile. “Tell me you’re not here because something is going horribly wrong.”

“You tell me, Doctor Jay.” Rachel jostled the bag of expensive coffee beans. “You been spending our grocery allowance on luxuries?”

“Oh, no,” Jekyll said. He drew out the words heavily, as if the mere mention of spending money was exhausting for him. “No, no, no. These were a gift. From Lanyon.”  
Ah. Robert. Of course. “But what are they doing in your lab?”

“Oh! It’s quite brilliant really. He told me these were the strongest beans he could find on the market – by which, of course, he is referring to the caffeine saturation ration, not the flavor pallet, but I digress. I thought, what if we could find a way to make the coffee it distills even more saturated? So, I’ve rigged up a slow drip cold brewing process that _should –_ ”

“Oh, yes, sounds wonderful,” Rachel said, dropping the beans back onto the table disinterestedly. “Just be a dear and don’t kill yourself with colossal strength coffee, hm?”

“Hm, that’s not a bad name for it, Rachel…”

Rachel spun and held her knife under Jekyll’s chin. “Did you hear me?”

Jekyll laughed nervously, his eyes flicking down to her knife. “Yes, quite right. No dying via coffee beverage. Thank you, Rachel.”

“Thank _you_.” Rachel dropped her knife back to her side and made for the door, shaking her head. For all that Dr. Jekyll and Master Hyde were dissimilar, they were both quite mad sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	6. Tea in Lanyon's Garden

Summer could be a sweltering time for any Englishman in a necktie, but it was still one of Henry’s favorite times of year. For all of the muggy, sweaty, overly hot evenings, afternoon tea in Robert’s garden was worth them all.

Henry sat under the canopy of Robert’s carefully tended trees, a cup of tea in one hand and a saucer in the other. The sweet perfume of flowers was complimented perfectly by the scent of the bitter Ceylon tea. The sun shone down in a smattering of spots through the leaves of Robert’s fine trees — just enough to bring light to the table, but without being hot.

Henry smiled and sipped at his tea, enjoying the rare moment of peace. “It’s a pity so many of your flowers are only to be looked at, Robert.” He put his cup back in his saucer and gave his friend a goading look.

Robert raised a challenging eyebrow and took a curt sip from his own cup. “Ah, yes, such a pity I’m not growing deadly night shade next to the roses. Whatever was I thinking, I’ll have that changed straight away, my dear alchemist.”

Henry laughed and reached for the beautiful sky blue tea pot that sat between them. Robert accepted when Henry lifted to the pot to refill the other man’s cup. Henry felt the action warm his as much as the tea in his gullet.

There was nothing quite as perfect in the summer than a stolen moment with a friend in his excellently cared for garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	7. Wrong Time, Wrong Place

Edward was in a mood. His first night out in months, and it had to rain. It’s not like he wasn’t used to rain, what with living in Britain, but mother nature could have the good sense to rain on his other half’s parade instead of his. Especially when it had been so unfairly sunny for Jekyll’s client-winning outing earlier.

The rain kept falling. Edward watched it from indoors, sipping from his cup of too-bitter beer. Wasn’t there anything interesting to do on a night like this?

His eyes caught on a girl that was definitely too young to be in the bar. How had she gotten past the bouncer? She cried out weekly as someone bumped into her, looking for all the world like a lost little lamb. Hardly the case, though, Edward thought, watching the little girls hand dip into the pocket of the person who had run into her. He smiled to himself and immediately put up his cup again to hide it. She was a thin little urchin, and if she had turned to pick pocketing in places she wasn’t supposed to be in order to care for herself, it was hardly his responsibility to stop her. Besides, it served men that ran into little girls without a second thought right to have their wallets lifted in the service of feeding the hungry.

The little girl wandered his way. Just as she was about to pass him, she pretended to trip and fell into him with another soft cry. “I do beg your pardon, sir,” she said, as she held him and raised herself back up.

Edward gave her a conspiratorial smirk, and plucked his wallet out of her hand under the table. “Well done, but be a bit more watchful for people who are watching you. He kept his voice soft, only speaking loud enough for her ears.

She gasped and tried to bolt, but Edward caught her arm and steadied her. “No, don’t run. If you run, everyone you’ve already stolen from will panic, and then they’ll notice their wallets are missing. Commotions are your enemy. Being small, and unmemorable are your biggest strengths.”

The fear in the little girl’s eyes faded as Edward spoke. “What are you, some kinda thief?” she asked, looking both disbelieving and awed.

Edward leered. “Now, that would be giving myself away, wouldn’t it?” he said, releasing her. Then he took a shilling from his wallet and pressed it into her hand. “But that’s yours if you can do a better job of being unnoticed getting the wallet off of that arsehole over there in the corner.” Edward gestured with his chin, and the little girl’s eyes flickered over her mark. She gave Edward a soft, mischievous smile, and slipped the shilling into her pocket. “Perhaps there’s another in it for me if I improve?”

Edward grinned and pushed her gently towards her mark. “Let’s see what you can do.”

Looked like the night wasn’t going to be such a waste after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	8. Birthday Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special drabble to celebrate Sabrina Cotugno's birthday! She makes this awesome comic, and we all get to fangirl with her about it. Enjoy!

Robert had been waiting in Jekyll’s office for over an hour trying to surprise the man. Where the devil was he? He wasn’t on a client call, otherwise Robert would have known about it. Perhaps he’d been held up by one of the lodgers?

Well, in that case, it couldn’t be helped.

Robert sighed and took up his corkscrew. If Jekyll was going to make him wait, he was going to suffer the consequences.

Just as he began to push the corkscrew into the bottle of wine he’d bought specifically for this occasion, the door flew open. Jekyll spun around it, and then quickly forced it shut again with his back. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and dropped all of the items piled up in his arms. Beautifully wrapped packages, bundles of flowers, and bouquets of dried fruit fell to the floor.

“How did they even find out?” Jekyll muttered. “I didn’t say anything.” Robert cleared his throat. Jekyll looked up, saw him, and jumped. “Robert! What are you doing here?”

Robert raised the bottle. “An excuse to get drunk? Sociably? While celebrating the birth of my very best friend in the world? Hello?” He popped the cork out of the bottle, and poured two glasses. Then he marched up to Jekyll and thrust one into his hand. “Even you can’t dislike your birthday with such a good vintage in your hand.”

Jekyll raised the glass and inhaled. His eyebrows rose as he took it in. “Robert, this is…”

“Very old, and very expensive, and it would be very rude of you not to drink it with me.” Robert set his glass aside and stooped down and gathered some of the fruit and flowers from the floor. He slipped the flowers into a graduated glass that he hoped contained water and not some strange clear acid, the placed them and the fruit on Jekyll’s desk. He gestured to the paperwork that remained on the desk. “Now be a dear and do away with that. You must help me turn your desk into a place of revelry for the evening, as I insist you take the night off to take care of an old friend who needs an evening of good company in order to continue on.”

Jekyll laugh was a baffled and joy filled sound. “Of all of the ways people have tried to wish me a happy birthday today, Robert, I have to admit that this is the least jarring.”

“Yes, well, that will tend to be the case when one lets slip to Rachel that it’s her distinguished boss’s day of birth.” Robert sipped his wine and then grinned roguishly at Jekyll, who sat down across from him.

“You did what?!”

Robert reached forward a took a raisin from the pile of fruit on the desk. “You know me, I detest effort. And isn’t this lovely after all that energetic celebration?” Robert clinked his glass to a scowling Jekyll’s, and watched as the other man fought to keep his sour expression in place.

“Yes, alright.” Jekyll took a sip of his wine. “But I’m only forgiving you because this is such a fine vintage.”

“As well you should.” Robert relaxed back into his seat, settling in. It was a rare gift to have Jekyll all to himself for more than a moment these days. But, on the day of his friend’s birth, it was even sweeter. “Happy birthday, Henry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	9. Pickling Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested in the pickle recipe Rachel is using, it’s one that my next door neighbor (who is also kind of my surrogate grandmother) used to make. You can find all of my research and stuff about it [here.](https://noodlesfromtomorrow.blogspot.com/2017/05/tbd-sorry-for-delay.html)

It was an old, sort of familial, really important recipe.

And Rachel had forgotten the garlic.

Again.

She sighed, looking all of the jars of salt pickles she’d prepared. They had everything. The black peppercorns and dill. The dried red peppers they were so fond of in Indian cuisine for a little extra heat. The onion for that sour, even more vegetal aroma. But the garlic was key. Without it, none of these would taste right.

Rachel propped her elbows on the counter and sulked. Where was she gonna get garlic at this time of night? Everything was closed. And she couldn’t leave the jars open until tomorrow. People would come in and start messing with them – and she wanted no chances with a jar of pickles that a rogue scientist had tampered with.

So what to do?

A white, very smelly bulb suddenly hung in her face, and Rachel jolted back away from the table. She looked up to see Hyde grinning at, a bouquet of garlic bulbs in his arms. “Missing something?” he asked, passing the bulb he’d hung in her face to her. Rachel took it with a soft smile, then launched herself at him in a hug.

“Thank you, Master Hyde.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	10. Smile, Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’d like a few more Victorian jokes, check them out [here](https://www.historytoday.com/lee-jackson/victorian-jokes-best-19th-century-humour) and [here.](https://www.thepoke.co.uk/2016/12/14/28-british-jokes-victorian-times-thatll-make-stiff-upper-lip-curl-smile/)

Henry looked tired. Robert wasn’t sure from what, but the exhaustion was apparent on his face. Most expressly in the lack of Henry’s smile. The bags under his eyes were excusable. The lack of smile was not. Both for personal reasons and because they were currently on their way to hopefully snare another patron into donating to the Society on a regular basis.

Without that charming smile of Henry’s, Robert’s toadying would only get them so far.

“Henry…”

The other man made a soft sound of acknowledgement and met Robert’s eyes.

“What do a dog and a tree have in common?”

Henry’s face morphed into one of utter confusion. “What?”

“They both lose their bark once they’re dead.”

Henry blinked once, then snorted, a hand going over his nose and mouth the stifle the laugh.

Robert grinned, and readied another joke. “What did the butler say when a guest found a button in their salad?”

Henry’s sparkled curiously. He seemed pleased, now that he knew what he was in for. “What?”

Lanyon held his lapel and did his best impression of his own butler wiggling his mustache from side to side. “Don’t worry, sir. That’s part of the dress.”  
Henry laughed more forcefully this time, sliding down in his seat a little.

That was better. Henry was smiling like mad now. Alright, one more joke for good measure. “Who is the greatest chicken-killer in Shakespeare?”

Henry wiped tears away from the corners of his eyes. “I have no idea, tell me,” he said.

“Macbeth, because he did murder most foul.”

Henry howled with laughter, and Robert relaxed. There. That was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	11. Three's a Crowd

It was no surprise that Hyde had the attention span and sense of humor of a child.

The surprise was that he hadn’t simply dissipated as he usually did when Lanyon came over to talk business. Occasionally he would watch disdainfully from a mirror or a window…

…but today, he seemed singularly interested in tomfoolery.

Henry tried to keep his eyes on Robert as Hyde backstroked through the air behind Robert’s head. The phantom of the blond man, twisted in the air, doubling back on his route and passing by Robert’s head again.

“Henry, are you listening?” Robert looked behind him curiously. “Are you letting something bubble again while we talk? You remember how poorly that went the last time…”

Hyde sniggered and pantomimed Robert, wagging his finger as if he were a nagging nursemaid.

Henry ducked his head, biting back a laugh.

Robert turned back, his eyebrows furrowing as he caught Henry trying not to laugh. “What in the world is so funny?” he demanded.

Hyde pranced over the Robert’s side, and then stuck out his tongue, waggling his fingers around his head as if he were some sort of deranged moose.

Henry choked on the guffaw that try to claw its way out of his throat and coughed instead, letting his belly shake with laughter even as he hacked. He turned away from the spectacle Hyde was creating. “I’m sorry, Robert, I don’t think I’m feeling well. Is there any way I could persuade you to leave the details we were to discuss with Rachel?”

Robert sniffed, but his eyes were concerned. “Yes, alright. Just see that you’re feeling better by tomorrow, you hear?”

Henry nodded, doing his best to ignore the ridiculous blond phantom playing with Robert’s hair suggestively.

He would need to get better at not reacting to Hyde, even when he was throwing fits.

Still, though. It was rather fun to see Hyde make fun of someone besides himself for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	12. At the End of the Day

Henry dragged himself into his office well after the hour he had meant to begin his evening work. The day has been one thing after another. Everyone from Ms. Lavender to Mr. Bryson had brought some issue to Henry that they needed solving—and it hadn’t slowed down for lunch or tea or even a small respite to shove a crust of bread into his mouth. The mounting irritation had become more and more difficult to stave off—and now here he was, exasperated, hungry, and in no mood to work, with less than the ideal amount of time in which to get everything he had planned for the evening done.

It was even a Wednesday, for crying out loud. What sensible rogue scientist had a crisis on a Wednesday? Weren’t those sorts of things reserved for the beginning and the end of the week?

A knock at the door sounded, and Henry stifled a groan. What was it now?

“Come in,” he chimes, putting on the most charming smile he could manage for whomever was at the door. The door was promptly kicked open, and Rachel entered, beating a tray of food, and a modest French press full of coffee.

His forced expression melted away into one of gratitude at the sight of her. “Thank you, Rachel,” he said, already reaching for the food. “You have no idea what a help this is.”

“Believe me, Doctor Jay,” Rachel said, patting his shoulder almost patronizingly. “I’ve some idea.”

She took her leave, and closed the door, asking nothing from from him. Henry sat back to enjoy his meal. Whatever in the world would he do without Rachel?

Starve, probably, a catty blond voice in his head answered.

Henry chuckled, and then dig into his meal. It was a good thing he had her, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	13. Fine Print

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was done from a prompt provided from tumblr user disillusioned--delusion. They're wonderful, and give me lots of good prompts. Enjoy!

“Having trouble finding your eye glasses, Doctor?”

Henry squinted up on top of the wardrobe in his room, where a very smug Hyde sat smiling down at him. Henry grimaced at him. “I’m doing sums. You know full well I can’t read all those tiny characters without my spectacles.” He rummaged around on his under used bedside table, hoping he might find the silver rimmed object there – even though he fell asleep in his office much more frequently than in his own bed.

“Hmm,” Hyde purred, slithering down from his perch in a lilting stream of smoke. “Then perhaps I could help you look for them…”

Henry sighed. “I’m sensing a catch. What’s the catch.”

“Oh, no catch! Why ever would you think there was a catch? I’m just interested in helping us see…eye to eye.”

Henry glared at his smug counterpart. “You know where they are, don’t you?”

Hyde’s smile flared. “Maybe.”

Henry’s mouth pulled up to the side with a small feeling of triumph. “Then, if I try hard enough, I could know where they are without your help, couldn’t I?”

Hyde tipped his head from side to side in a weighing gesture. “You coooould. But at what cost? How much time will it take to wrestle the answer from me?” He leered. “Assuming I even know to begin with.”

He had a point. “Fine,” Henry said. “What do you want for your help?”

“Just a little autograph,” Hyde said, gesturing to a slip of paper Henry hadn’t noticed before on the table. “Some of my associates don’t think I could actually be associated with someone of your class, so you’ll only be helping me prove a point.”

Henry raised a skeptical eyebrow. “That sounds decidedly easy. Almost too easy…”

Hyde scoffed and waved Henry’s words away with a hand through the air. “A small favor for a small favor.”

Henry maintained his skeptical glare for a moment, then reached for the paper. Sure enormity that’s, the large print was in his hand, certifying that he knew Hyde personally. There was a smaller smudge at the bottom, but without his glasses, Henry couldn’t make it out. It didn’t look like much text, though. Perhaps it truly was a smudge. Whatever it was, Henry needed his spectacles. He produced a pen from his jacket and signed the paper.

Hyde grinned. “Thank you, Doctor. Now, I think you might find what you’re looking for under the socks in the top most drawer of your dresser.”

Henry sniffed, straightened his vest, and went to the dresser. Sure enough, his glasses were there. “Next time you want something so trivial, just ask without hiding my spectacles.”

Hyde hummed a laugh. “Trivial? Oh, Henry. You should read the fine print on the paper you just signed. You know, now that you have your eyeglasses back.”

Hyde cackled and faded away as Henry snatched up the paper and read “I, Henry Jekyll, also swear to let Edward Hyde ravage me at least twice a week.” Henry flushed and immediately tore up the paper. He turned on his heel and went back to his office. He settled into his chair and looked down at the numbers on the page — crystal clear through his glasses now. But it was useless. He would never be able to focus on his sums now.

“Right,” he said, standing from his desk and undoing the first knot of his necktie. “Get back here, you. We have something to negotiate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
